rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
May Marigold
For the member of Team BRNZ, see May Zedong. |Eyes = Yellow |Team = Happy Huntresses |Semblance = Invisibility Field |Accessories = Orange scarf |Aura = }} May MarigoldKdin Jenzen's Twitter is a member of Robyn Hill's Happy Huntresses. She made her debut in "Sparks". She is a cousin to Henry Marigold.Kdin Jenzen's Twitter Appearance May is a fair-skinned woman with medium blue hair, a long ponytail, and yellow eyes. She wears a tan jacket over a grey shirt and brown pants. She also wears an orange scarf and a brooch with the Happy Huntresses' emblem on the right of her coat. May wears brown gloves and silver gauntlets over her arms. Personality May has a direct and confrontational personality, being described as the "least happy" of the Happy Huntresses, and having a no-nonsense attitude. She appears to want to bring honor to the Marigold name.Uyalago's Twitter May appears to show both distrust and utter disdain towards the military, being shown to have no qualms against adopting an aggressive attitude towards Atlesian personnel such as Marrow Amin. However, around the Happy Huntresses, May shows a more positive side to her personality, being supportive of Robyn's political aspirations and displaying loyalty towards her, to the point of being willing to use both legal and illegal means to accomplish her goals. History Prior to the start of the series, May attended and graduated as a top student from Atlas Academy. Rather than joining the military or staying in Atlas, she decided to help Robyn Hill pursue a career as a politician in Mantle, to prove she is cut from a different cloth than her cousin, Henry Marigold.RWBY: Amity Arena card info In "Sparks", while Robyn Hill and Fiona Thyme blocked a barricade in the tundras of Solitas, she had been waiting for the vehicle that Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina, Clover Ebi and Qrow Branwen were riding in, in order to find out why large sources of Dust were being transported to Amity Colosseum. After a stand-off, the Happy Huntresses agreed to let them through, deciding they would find out why all the Dust is being transported to Amity, no matter what it took. Later, May is present in Robyn's election party, where she argues with Marrow Amin over Ironwood sending the Ace Operatives to make sure nothing happens. Once Tyrian Callows murders the partygoers, framing Penny, May attacks the Atlesian Huntsmen. Following this, the Happy Huntresses take on vigilantism, hijacking supplies from the Amity Communications Tower for Mantle. After Arthur Watts turned off the heating in Mantle, May is seen defending Mantle from the Grimm along with Nora Valkyrie, Fiona, and Marrow. Powers and Abilities May is a skilled fighter as one of Atlas Academies' top graduates. Through her Semblance, May is able to turn herself or a select area seemingly invisible from the outside, being capable of sneaking on others without being detected. May is adept at performing covert operations.Uyalago's Twitter Her weapon is one of the Happy Huntress' standardized weapons; two bladed crossbows connected by a staff. Semblance May can create an area of space around her that makes everything inside invisible to the outside. May has showcased enough mastery over her semblance to allow her to easily render up to two people invisible and create a dome large enough to shield a entire cargo truck. Trivia *On December 17th, 2019, a tweet from May's voice actress stated that she is the first onscreen transgender character in RWBY. *The name "May" is another name for the hawthorn flower, which comes in various colors. *Marigold is a yellow-orange flower. *May likely alludes to Maid Marian, the love interest of the outlaw Robin Hood in English folklore. *May was designed by lead concept artist Erin Winn. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Huntsmen Category:Atlas Category:Mantle Category:Supporting Characters Category:Human Category:Atlas Academy Graduates